The present invention relates to a scale with use reminder and weight change messages and more particularly pertains to reminding a user to weigh themselves daily at a predetermined time and offer congratulatory comments upon weight loss and offer encouragement upon weight gain.
The use of scales and weighing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, scales and weighing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of weighing individuals and objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a scale with use reminder and weight change messages for reminding a user to weigh themselves daily at a predetermined time and offer congratulatory comments upon weight loss and offer encouragement upon weight gain.
In this respect, the scale with use reminder and weight change messages according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reminding a user to weigh themselves daily at a predetermined time and offer congratulatory comments upon weight loss and offer encouragement upon weight gain.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved scale with use reminder and weight change messages which can be used for reminding a user to weigh themselves daily at a predetermined time and offer congratulatory comments upon weight loss and offer encouragement upon weight gain. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of scales and weighing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved scale with use reminder and weight change messages. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved scale with use reminder and weight change messages which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a scale portion capable of accurately determining a weight of a person standing thereon. The scale portion includes a display for registering the weight of the person standing thereon. A central processing unit is disposed interiorly of the scale portion. The central processing unit is capable of storing the weight of the person standing on the scale portion on a first day and comparing it with the weight of the person standing on the scale portion on a next day and illustrating both on the display along with a difference between the two. The central processing unit includes programmed messages. The programmed messages include congratulatory messages when the weight of the person on the next day is less than the weight of the person of the first day and encouraging messages when the weight of the person on the next day is greater than the weight of the person of the first day. The central processing unit includes a speaker for broadcasting the programmed messages. The speaker includes a volume control dial. A programmable alarm is disposed within the scale portion. The programmable alarm has a time-activated alarm in communication with the speaker of the central processing unit. The programmable alarm includes a control panel to input a desired time for the time-activated alarm to be activated.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scale with use reminder and weight change messages which has all the advantages of the prior art scales and weighing devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scale with use reminder and weight change messages which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scale with use reminder and weight change messages which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved scale with use reminder and weight change messages which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a scale with use reminder and weight change messages economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved scale with use reminder and weight change messages for reminding a user to weigh themselves daily at a predetermined time and offer congratulatory comments upon weight loss and offer encouragement upon weight gain.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scale with use reminder and weight change messages including a scale portion capable of accurately determining a weight of a person standing thereon. The scale portion includes a display for registering the weight of the person standing thereon. A central processing unit is disposed interiorly of the scale portion. The central processing unit is capable of storing the weight of the person standing on the scale portion on a first day and comparing it with the weight of the person standing on the scale portion on a next day and illustrating both on the display along with a difference between the two. The central processing unit includes programmed messages.